


Short stories/Drabbles

by BeCullen



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeCullen/pseuds/BeCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These first six chapters were my entries into the Quickie Contest. I may add more later, because I loved writing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Meadow  
> Pairing: Edward/Jasper  
> Genre: AU  
> Summary: Edward’s quiet time in his meadow is rudely interrupted. Will he find more than the solitude he craves?  
> Word Count: 500  
> Rating: M  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: Thank you to BbEyedGirl for being my wonderful beta on these Quickie Contest fics.

Staring at each other across the meadow, my senses were on guard. This patch of beautiful land was my favorite place to come and get away from the voices in my head. How dare this stranger come here and disturb my solitude? I was incensed. Crouching down into an attack stance, I waited for his next move. We were far enough away from each other that I couldn’t hear his thoughts, but I could see him. He stood tall and proud as he slowly walked towards me. Inhaling deeply, he held out his hands in a friendly gesture of submission. I wasn’t fooled.

Extending my arms out to make myself look more menacing, I crept around the edge of the grassy field. The clouds had thickened above us and the smell of rain was in the air. Taking a full breath, I tried to detect him to no avail. The wind had picked up and was taking his scent away from me into the forest.

He continued to approach me, changing his direction with my movement. The smile on his face was somewhat unnerving. What could he possibly be smiling about? Did he know something that I did not? Suddenly on alert, I scanned the surrounding forest for sounds, sights or mental voices of anyone who could be traveling with him. Not finding any hint of others, I returned my focus toward him.

As we approached each other, I noticed his features. His wavy blond hair fell to the level of his chin. He was tall, as lean as I, and had a confident air about him. Glancing to his eyes, I noticed with surprise that we shared the same golden color. Standing slightly from my crouch, I tilted my head and took in his manner. He was not intimidated by me in the least. He actually seemed at ease and pleased with what he saw.

How could that be? Never, in my 109 years had I seen this vampire with the wheat blond hair and smoldering golden eyes. Wait. What did I just think? He seemed to realize where my internal monologue was taking me and smiled even brighter. Completely rising from my defensive stance, I proceeded towards him with less caution. There was something about him that was drawing me towards him.

As I came within twenty feet of him, the winds shifted and with a shocked gasp, I inhaled his heavenly scent. My first instinct was to run to him. My frozen body was on fire. What was going on here?

Looking in disbelief, I asked in a whisper, “Who are you?”

He beamed at me and spoke softly in response, “I am Jasper Whitlock. And I believe I am your mate.”

He reached out his hand to me and his thoughts echoed his words. Stepping forward with no regard to the fact that I might be in danger, I took his hand. His touch was electric.

Affirming with a grin, I whispered, “I believe you are.”


	2. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Mine  
> Pairing: Edward/Jasper  
> Genre: AU  
> Summary: When a vampire finds his mate, it’s a very powerful connection. What will the vampire choose when his morals conflict with his desire?  
> Word Count: 238  
> Rating: M  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: Thank you to BbEyedGirl for being my wonderful beta on these Quickie Contest fics.

Scanning the crowd, I see him. He is here again. Across the floor, the music is blaring, beating...thump, thump, thump. I have seen him here nearly every weekend for over a year now. We have never made contact, but I feel he knows that I lurk here. He rarely looks up at me as I watch him dancing, leaning on the bar, and talking to his friends. He is carefree with his laughter and his affection. Controlling my instinctive response to protect my mate, I hold back the growls that threaten to release from me when I see someone approach him. Now is not the time.

We have never made eye contact. But I know he has felt my presence. His proximity to me is intoxicating. His scent beckons me to his side. In the shadows of the club, I bide my time. Watching, waiting, knowing I cannot approach him; I would never approach him. He is there beyond my reach. I would never take him. In all my one hundred years, I never knew what I wanted, what I needed until finding him. But I cannot, will not, take him. I would never condemn him to this life unless it is absolutely necessary. Still, I continue to watch and wait for my time. And when the time is right, when there is no other choice, I will make him mine. Without a doubt, he will be mine.


	3. First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: First Day of the Rest of Our Lives   
> Pairing: Edward/Jasper  
> Genre: AU, AH  
> Summary: Waking the morning of his wedding, Edward is amazed by the man at his side.  
> Word Count: 498  
> Rating: M  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: Thank you to BbEyedGirl for being my wonderful beta on these Quickie Contest fics.

Trailing my finger tips gently across his brow, I marveled at the gorgeous creature sleeping at my side. How had I gotten so lucky to have this wonderful man love me? Tracing the skin at his temple, I followed the line of his cheek softly as to not wake him from his peaceful sleep. Usually he was an early riser, but this morning I woke before him.

His breath stuttered and deepened. Pulling my fingers away, I held my breath hoping that I had not awakened him. While gazing at this man, the love of my life, my soul mate, my heart filled with pride. Today was the day we would pledge ourselves to each other for life. Even realizing that I cannot be legally married to him did not dampen my joy on this morning of our wedding.

His breath evened and slowed as he snuggled closer to me, resting his head on my chest and tilting his face towards mine in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. Wrapping my arms around his back, I held him tighter to me as I inhaled his intoxicating aroma. He smelled perfect to me like a sun filled forest after a rainy day. The happiness that filled my soul was so invigorating. I felt like I could fly.

When he agreed over a year ago to become my husband, I thought that was the most blissful day of my life. Oh, how I was wrong! Today has become by far the most joyful, happiest day that I have ever experienced. He was to become mine forever, as I was already his.

Looking into the face of my husband to be, I took in his features one by one. His mid-length, wavy, flaxen-colored hair was covering half of his tanned face. Slowly, I pushed the silky strands back away from his beautiful eyes. Even though his eyes were closed in slumber, I knew that they were the color of the deepest sapphire, changing shades slightly as his moods shifted. His long dark blond lashes just kissed his cheeks. Following down his face, I traced a path down his perfect straight nose. Not able to stop myself, I gave the tip his nose a soft kiss. He stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes.

“Good morning, darling, “ he whispered as he stretched up to give me a sweet kiss.

“Morning, love. Are you ready for today?” I spoke into his lips as I ran my hands up and down his back.

He smiled his amazing, sleepy smile and answered, “Yes, I am.”

“Good. It’s time to get up. We slept in a little later than we were planning to.” I laughed as I pulled him out of bed. He laughed as well and stumbled into my arms.

“I’m ready,” he smirked kissing me again, “To start the first day of the rest of our lives.”

Gathering him tightly into my arms, I sealed his declaration with a searing kiss.


	4. Fast Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fast Break   
> Pairing: Edward/Jasper  
> Genre: AU, AH  
> Summary: It’s a typical Friday night at the basketball courts for Edward and his friends. How will he react when he meets his brother’s roommate for the first time? Can Edward stay cool or will he make a fast break?  
> Word Count: 500  
> Rating: M  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: Thank you to BbEyedGirl for being my wonderful beta on these Quickie Contest fics.

The first time I saw him we were all standing around the pick up courts in town talking trash and picking teams. He arrived with my brother Emmett, and at first I didn’t really notice him. My focus was on the game and who I was going to pick for my team. Most nights, my friends and I gathered at the local basketball court to play some ball. Tonight was a typical Friday night for me and the guys. Eric and I were goofing off and I had him in a head lock when Emmett and his college roommate arrived.

“Hey, Edward. This here is Jasper,” he gestured to the man next to him.

Trying to act cool, I released Eric’s head and stretched my hand out to him. He grinned broadly and grasped my hand firmly. It was then that I really looked at him. He was the most gorgeous man I had every laid eyes on. He held my hand a beat longer and gave it a tiny squeeze before letting go.

He smirked his reply, “Nice to meet you, Edward. Emmett has told me a lot about you.”

Turning to Emmett and wondering what he had told Jasper, I noticed that he was grinning like a moron. Oh shit. What did my dumbass brother tell him? Did he tell him that I was gay? Wait. Was Jasper gay? Glancing back to Jasper, I realized he was blushing slightly and looking down at his shoes. Ahhhh, he was gay. That is excellent. Giving Jasper my famous smirk, I asked him if he played.

“Yeah, I do. Em and I usually play a couple times a week.” He spoke softly, but with confidence, and looked up through his long dark lashes. I thought my cock was going to burst out of my gym shorts and say hi.

Quickly placing the ball down to cover my embarrassing situation, I knew my face had to be ten shades of red. What was this guy doing to me? Deciding that I had humiliated myself enough for the evening, I walked backward toward the rest of the guys.

“You two gonna play or just stand there all night,” I laughed as I tripped and fell on my ass in front of Jasper, my brother, the guys and everyone else at the courts. Great. Now I really looked like an idiot. Jasper came over to me and gave me a hand up.

“You okay there,” he offered looking amused as he helped me to my feet. Nodding and brushing myself off, I noticed the sultry look he was now giving me.

Leaning into me and whispering so that I was the only one to hear, he spoke in a husky voice, “Good, because I have plans for that ass later tonight.”

Jerking back from him to stare into his eyes, I realized that he was not joking. Smiling at him, I answered as cocky as I could, “Well, I think I can handle that.”


	5. Domestic Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Domestic Violence   
> Pairing: Jasper  
> Genre: AU, AH, Angst  
> Summary: Warning: Domestic Violence. Jasper has endured years of abuse by his lover. What will it take for him to break free and finally go to the one man who truly loves him and makes him feel at home? Slash.  
> Word Count: 500  
> Rating: M  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: Thank you to BbEyedGirl for being my wonderful beta on these Quickie Contest fics.

The feel of his fist connecting with my cheekbone is indescribable. The pain radiates through my eye to the back of my head. The force of the blow whips my head back. My eye is throbbing as he hits me again and again until I fall to the floor. Throwing my hands up, I try to protect my face, but he is kicking me in the stomach now. How many times am I going to have to live with this fear and abuse before I decide it’s enough?

There is someone who loves me and will never hurt me. He tells me this every time I run to him after James has beaten me. I try to push myself up. He’s across the room from me, breathing heavily and staring at me with such contempt. As I stand, I look him in the eye and decide that now is the time. I’m not going to take it anymore. He storms toward me to deliver his next blow, hissing profanities. Dodging, I grab his fist.

“NO!! No more. That’s enough. It’s over, James. You’re not doing this to me anymore!” I shout at him.

“What do you mean it’s over? It’ll never be over. You’re not leaving me, EVER!” He snarls and lunges at me.

As quickly as I can move, I make it to the door before him and throw it open. Practically throwing myself through it, I run to my car in a panic. I can feel him close behind me. His breath on my neck. Opening the car door, I manage to get in and lock the doors. My heart is racing.

“Open up this door right now you worthless piece of shit. Don’t think you can ever get away from me. I’ll find you. You can’t get away!” He roars as I pull away from the curb. Hearing him as I drive away from the nightmare of my life, I do not look back. I feel nothing.

Wiping my tears, I drive across town to the only place that has ever felt like home to me. I cannot help but smile. Arriving at the place James knows nothing about, I feel safer already. There’s no feelings of guilt, anymore. Stumbling up the front steps, I knock on his door. As the door opens, I look down in shame and hear his gasp of horror.

“Jasper, oh my God. That son of a bitch did it again.” He seethes and pulls me into his arms and into his home.

All I can do is cry on his shoulder and clutch him as if he is the life raft of my entire existence.

“Edward.” I sob uncontrollably.

“Shhhh, it’s okay now, baby. I have you. You’re home. You’re not going back to that animal again. Do you hear me? I love you and I’m not letting you go back.” He softly croons into my ear stroking my back.

This time, I nod my agreement. He’s right. I’m finally home.


	6. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Alone  
> Pairing: Edward/Jasper  
> Genre: OCC, Angst  
> Summary: Edward feels alone in the world. Can he overcome his depression and loneliness or will he succumb to it? Slash.  
> Word Count: 498  
> Rating: M  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: Thank you to BbEyedGirl for being my wonderful beta on these Quickie Contest fics.

I am alone. I’m not sure how that can be whilst surrounded by people day in and day out. People who always want something from me, but do not want me. I’m invisible to them all. Days go by and they don’t even realize that they haven’t seen or heard from me. I can just disappear completely and no one will notice. Maybe that’s what I’ll do. Disappear. Then they’ll not have to expend the energy to ignore me anymore. Maybe a fresh start is what I need right now. Just purge myself of all the life-sucking parasites in my life. Start over somewhere else where no one will know or judge me. No one will blame me for events I have no part in or tell lies about me for their own survival. I don’t think that will even work. It will not matter where I go or with whom I associate. The result will be the same.

I will be alone, utterly and heartbreakingly alone.

Neglected and rejected, that is what I am right now. These people I am amidst go about their daily lives stressing over the little things like they are the end of the world. I have no world anymore. There is no one who is here to love me and tell me that everything will be all right. No one to wipe my tears. No one to embrace me and surround me with their love. Anyone who will love and comfort me is gone, dead for years now.

This black abyss I’m in is like quicksand sucking me under. I barely keep my head above water, and I feel that I cannot endure one more hurtful, insensitive action perpetrated against me. I’m simply unable to cope with this pain. This is it. The end is coming and I feel it like death’s cold hand grasping for me in the dark. “No one will notice.” I tell myself. All I have to do is take these pills and it will be over. I will no longer be a burden to anyone, not even myself, ever again. Pausing, I wonder if I’m wrong. Will someone miss me? Is there someone out there that will mourn my passing? No one has ever come to visit me at my apartment. I think all it would take is one person to exhibit some interest in my life. Someone to show me the tiniest amount of compassion and love.

I realize that there is no such person. I bring the pills up to my mouth and finally find the courage to end it all.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Turning my head to the door, the hope that I think is long dead springs to life in my chest.

“Edward? It’s Jasper. Umm.... from down the hall.” He calls out through my locked door.

With a tiny smile I place the pills back in the bottle and rise to answer the door. Maybe that one person does exist after all.


	7. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Happiness
> 
> Pairing: Edward/Jasper
> 
> Genre: AU, AH, Family
> 
> Summary: Edward reflects on how happy his life has become. Slash.
> 
> Word Count: 476
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to BbEyedGirl for being my wonderful beta on this drabble.

Happiness was something that I always hoped I would have, but never really thought I would achieve. I've had happy times in my life. When I graduated from college, when I received my medical degree, when I met the love of my life, Jasper...these were all some of my happiest times. All of them were special and wonderful events, but they all pale to when I think of the overflowing happiness and pure joy I felt when our children were born.

Jasper and I had decided to use a surrogate to bring our children into the world. Our back-up plan was to adopt if we were unsuccessful in finding one or on the off chance that it wouldn't work for us. We were very fortunate that my sister, Alice, donated her eggs to combine with Jasper's sperm. It was the closest we could achieve to having our own children. They would have both our genes and hopefully our best characteristics.

Thinking back to when each of our children were born brought a beaming smile to my face. Sitting next to me, Jasper noticed my expression and placed his arm around me. As we sat on the park bench, he gave me a squeeze.

"What's got ya so happy, darlin'?" he asked with a chuckle. Staring into his beautiful eyes, the eyes that I would wake up to for the rest of my days, I returned his chuckle and turned toward our children playing on the playground.

"Oh, just thinking back. And knowing how happy I am at this moment," I answered turning to him and leaning in to steal a quick kiss.

"Eewww. Daadddyyy, no kissing. It's gross," our youngest, Emma, exclaimed as she approached us.

Jasper, laughing at our embarrassed six year old, grabbed her up and pulled her onto his lap.

"Well, then, if you won't let me kiss daddy then I'll just have to steal kisses from you, little girl," he declared while peppering her with kisses all over her face. She shrieked and laughed, all the while trying to break free.

"Jonathon, help me," she laughed as she called for her brother, older by two years.

Glancing up to the playground where he was climbing on the monkey bars, I saw him laugh and jump down to come to her rescue. Trotting up to us, he flopped down beside me. Curling my arm around him, I gave him a tight squeeze.

As I reached my other arm around Jasper, he pulled Emma up to sit on his lap facing me. Holding my family in my arms as we sat in the mid-morning sun on a Saturday morning, I could not think of a time that I was happier. Jasper, Emma and Jonathon were the center of my universe. They were everything, and I was the luckiest man in the world.


	8. Blessing in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Blessing in Disguise  
> Pairing: Jasper  
> Genre: AU, AH  
> Summary: Jasper can not believe it happened, but in the end, it was a blessing in disguise. Slash.  
> Word Count: 633  
> Rating: T  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N:Thank you to Ealasaid77 for being my wonderful beta on this drabble.

As my heart raced, my body felt like it was on fire. The intense burning and tingling sensation that began in my toes had spread quickly upward to engulf my entire body in the span of a heartbeat. My vision blurred and the roaring in my ears was deafening. My world had tilted and skewed on its axis.

"This can't be happening," I gasped out between frantic breathes.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I listened to the message on my phone, again. Convincing myself that I had simply heard it wrong the first time, I held my breath. Peter could not have been saying what my mind was comprehending. My heart would not believe it was true.

Starting the message, I exhaled a ragged breath and braced myself. "Jay, I know this is pretty shitty to do in a message; but to be perfectly honest, I can't deal with a face to face with you right now. I want to end this... thing we have going here. You are too intense and serious and I can't handle that in my life at this time. Sorry. Hope you will understand."

As the message trailed off, I felt my body slide down the wall to half sit/half kneel on the floor. My unbelieving mind was spinning and my thoughts were fading in and out of focus. Weren't we in love? I had believed that we were completely in love.

After all the starts and stops and bumps along the road, I truly thought that we had gotten past all this bull shit. All the times that I let him throw his hissy fits and forgave him over and over again. Many times, he told me how much he cared for me and that he was so grateful that I was in his life. They were all lies, I suppose. He never meant a word of it.

Over the next few weeks, through the heartbreak and the tears, I came to realize that he was not the person that I had thought he was. He had lied and deceived me for months. Sure, I missed him. Actually, I missed the idea of him. I missed the man that I had fooled myself into believing existed.

Looking back at it all now years later, I realized that he did me a favor. At the time, I cared more for him and our relationship then my own hurt feelings. Grasping now, the full implications of my behavior, I understand that my actions were unhealthy and made my life miserable. His over reaction and impulsive decision that day was a blessing in disguise. If I was truly honest with myself, I would never have been able to break away from him. In too deep, I could not have hurt him that way.

Recalling, what at the time was a very dark place in my life, I did not regret a thing. My life has come full circle and turned out better than I could have ever imagined. There were no actions that I could have taken, nor words that I could have said that would have made a difference in the outcome and I was glad for the path that was chosen.

Smiling to myself, I thought back at the once painful memories of my past. All I ever wanted was for Peter to be happy, and I hope that he found that happiness and that his life was as wonderful as mine. Maybe one day, our paths will cross again, and we can be friends or at least friendly toward each other. For now, as I lie beside my best friend, my lover, my husband, my Edward, I knew that everything happens for a reason, and I was so very grateful to be where I was today.


End file.
